


In The Shadows

by badly_knitted



Category: FAKE (Manga)
Genre: Community: slashthedrabble, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hiding, Light Angst, M/M, Making Out, Romance, Secret Relationship, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 04:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8650699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badly_knitted/pseuds/badly_knitted
Summary: Ryo hates sneaking around just so they can have a few moments alone together at work.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Prompt #425: Past Challenges Revisited 51 to #100, using Prompt #097: Shadows at slashthedrabble.
> 
> **Setting:** After the manga.

“I hate this,” Ryo muttered, arms low around his partner’s waist, forehead resting against Dee’s shoulder.

“Really?” Dee sounded a bit hurt. “’Cause, y’know, I thought you were enjoyin’ it. Sure seemed that way a minute ago.” They’d been making out, mostly just kissing, stealing a few minutes together in the middle of a busy workday.

“What?” Ryo lifted his head to look at Dee, a familiar confused expression on his face; then understanding dawned. “Oh! No, I was, I am, that’s not what I meant. It’s just, having to sneak away like this, hiding in the shadows.” He freed one arm momentarily to gesture around where they were hidden from prying eyes in the darkest corner of the file room. Technically, they were on their morning break, but they’d foregone both coffee and Dee’s chance of a smoke in favor of a makeout session. Plus, Ryo did actually need a file, which he’d insisted on finding first so their trip down here would be less likely to arouse suspicion. “I hate all the subterfuge, not…” He blushed faintly. “Well, you know, what we were doing.” Even after being together for six months, he still got embarrassed by the things they did together.

Dee let his breath out in a relieved sigh. “Thank God for that, you really had me worried for a minute there.”

“Silly,” Ryo said, smiling affectionately at Dee before sobering again. “I know the rules about fraternisation exist for a reason; several very sensible reasons really, but that doesn’t make any of this easier. If anyone found out about us, at best we’d have to choose between either being together or working together, and… I know which I’d choose, but at the same time, not working together… I don’t want to work with anyone else, we’re good together, we make a great team; our arrest record speaks for itself.”

“Second highest in the precinct,” Dee agreed. “Only Mason and Clay in vice are ahead of us. The old badger wouldn’t want to break up a winning partnership.”

“He wouldn’t have a choice if he knew, though.”

“Which is why we have to sneak around.”

Ryo opened his mouth to say something, but Dee silenced him with a kiss, pulling back reluctantly before he could take things too far. The problem with these sessions was that it quickly became way too tempting to go beyond just kissing. “We’d better stop while I still can,” he panted breathlessly against Ryo’s neck. “My self-control around you is almost non-existent.”

“I’ve noticed that,” Ryo teased.

“Your fault for bein’ irresistible,” Dee growled, pulling Ryo in for another kiss, pressing against him so his lover could feel how aroused he was getting. “See what you do to me?” he mumbled against Ryo’s lips.

Separating at that point suddenly seemed impossible, and for several more moments they clung to each other in the shadows, grinding their hips together, hot and urgent, on the brink of getting completely carried away.

“Not here,” Ryo finally groaned. “Later. My place.”

“Yeah, you’re right. Break time’s almost over anyway.”

They broke apart unwillingly, breathing hard and adjusting themselves, smiling sheepishly.

“We won’t have to hide forever,” Dee promised, voice low. “And it’s only really when we’re at work or in public.”

“I know,” Ryo agreed, leading the way to the door, file in hand. “But for now I guess it’s something we’ll just have to live with.”

The End


End file.
